beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Roktavor R4
Roktavor R4, known as in Japan, is an Energy Layer released as part of the Burst System as well as the Super Z Layer System. It debuted with the release of the B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd on April 28th, 2018. Description Roktavor R4 is a round Energy Layer designed for Stamina. Consisting of four wings, two of which are small and made of clear plastic and two of which are large are made of colored plastic, akin to its predecessor Blaze Ragnaruk. The large wings are molded to create the visage of heads to match the anime's rendition of the Layer's beast, a winged demon. As part of the SlingShock/Super Z Layer System, Roktavor R4 features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the wings. The compact placement of the wings creates a very round design where any protrusions and gaps from and between the wings are too shallow to create high recoil. The large size of the metal laced wings improves Stamina Potential by creating high Outward Weight Distribution. Furthermore, Roktavor R4 keeps the same "Stamina Wings" gimmick from its predecessor Blaze Ragnaruk. In Roktavor R4 however, the "Stamina Wings" are made of metal, and while the movement action has no effect in battle, the weight of the metal does increase Stamina. However, the Takara Tomy release of Crash Ragnaruk features four teeth of only medium-short height which severely reduces the Layer's Burst resistance. However, Roktavor R4's heavy weight and the round, low recoil perimeter can compensate to create tournament acceptable Burst resistance. Like many other Super Z Layers, Crash Ragnaruk is unbalanced, though not to the same degree as others, which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Use in Stamina Combinations Crash Ragnaruk can be used in the Stamina Combination Crash Ragnaruk 4/5/7 Atomic/Revolve. The high Stamina of Crash Ragnaruk is bolstered by the Stamina of the 4/5/7 Disc and the Stamina and Life After Death of the Atomic/Revolve Tip while the Combination is given KO resistance by the heavy weight of 4/5/7 and the ball tip of Atomic. While this Combination can Out Spin almost any Combination, it is also highly vulnerable against Attack Types. Overall Crash Ragnaruk boasts high Stamina, even without a Level Chip, making it a Top-Tier Layer for Stamina Combinations while also having greater Burst resistance than Deep Chaos. However, both Hell Salamander and Archer Hercules can match or outclass Crash Ragnaruk in Stamina with greater Burst resistance. As such, Crash Ragnaruk is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 01: Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge * B-128 Super Z Customize Set - Crash Ragnaruk 5Cross Volcanic' Hasbro * Thorns-X Minoboros M4 & Roktavor R4 Dual Pack - Roktavor R4 11 Wedge Gallery Takara Tomy LayerCrashRagnaruk.png|Crash Ragnaruk (Official Image) Hasbro Trivia References